Lost and in love at the North
by ShakespeareActressVamp
Summary: Katara and her friends LOST at the North Pole. Anng has been taken prisoner, Sokka and all the men are going to die, Toph got away and Katara is going to be forced to marry Zuko, but Zuko really loves her. Will they find love? pairings-Zutara/Tnng/suka
1. Zuko finds Katara and takes her back

**Zutara Week 2-Stare**

**Zuko was walking across one of the bridges in the North Pole; the fire nation had taken the North Pole and the avatar had been taken by him. They had almost won the war; all that was left to do was take Ba Sing Sa. But, Katara, the girl he was going to take for his wife, had disappeared. It was his father's idea for him to marry her, but, the thing was Zuko loved her. **

**Suddenly, as he was walking down a side alley he saw her. She had her back against the wall (the alley was a dead end, Zuko had just been walking around), and her arms were raised, ready to water bend. Yet, she did not move. All Zuko had to do was raise his voice and guards would be there so heavily that she could not fight her way through. But, for a long while all Zuko and Katara did was stare at each other. Finally, Zuko decided it was time to try to get her, on his own so she would not be as scared. Zuko raised his fists and started towards her. She stood there, eyes wide, unable to move from shock, and very soon he was close to her. He was so close that instantly he had her pined to the wall, her wrists held firmly but softly in his hands. **

"**I will not hurt you, but you are going to come with me," he told her gently. **

**Tears were silently streaming down her face. **

**Then Zuko raised his voice calling to the guards close by, "Guards, come quickly." **

**Soon there were 17 guards standing near and one came forward, bowed, and said, "Prince Zuko, what is it? I see you have the girl, what do you want to do?" **

**Zuko asked the guard for his sleeping cloth, while he pulled the girl in so he had her body pinned to his and was holding both her wrists with one hand, and kneeling with Katara. In the other hand he took the sleeping cloth and pressed it to the girl's face. As soon as he was sure she was out he handed the cloth back to the guard and pick up Katara bridal style to take her back to the palace.**

**When he got to the palace he was greeted by his uncle, who was glad to see he had found the girl.**

"**Zuko, it is good to see that you caught Miss Katara!"**

"**Yes, Uncle, I am going to take her to our room. Get the maids to come in with the clothes and draw a bath for her.**


	2. Katara thinks all hope is lost

**_______**

**Katara had been trying to find Sokka and Toph. She thought they had gotten away, when the truth was they were prisoners just like Aang. She had just walked down the dead end alley to keep from being noticed by some guards, but, when she heard talking she stopped to listen better.**

"**Yea, all the men have been caught, and the women will be handed off to us tomorrow morning."**

"**I am looking forward to that…but, remember we are looking for that Katara girl that the prince is going to have to marry…."**

"**I wished I knew why he had to marry her…. I am not going to marry my girl, just keep her around when I need her…"**

**But, Katara heard no more after that because she fell to her knees and silent tears of despair ran down her cheeks. She did not know how long she went on like this, but it was a while. Then she heard foot steps coming down the alley. Katara unsteadily rose to her feet, and, turning to face who ever was coming, her arms raised to get ready to water bend, backed against the wall. **

**Then she saw it was Zuko who was standing across from her. She wanted to water bend to hurt him for taking Anng and the North Pole. But she just couldn't. She was to tired, hurt, and had too many different feelings swimming around in her. They stood still and just stared at one another for a while. Then suddenly Zuko raised his fists and started to come towards her. Her mind could not think of what to do and she did not realize she had been crying the whole time, silent tears from everything. While she was still trying to figure out what to do, Zuko was suddenly in front of her, pinning her to the wall and holding her wrists in his hand. But, the way he was holding her did not hurt her. He was firm, there was no way she could slip out of his grasp, but there was a gentle way to the way he was holding her. **

"**I will not hurt you, but you have to come with me," Zuko's voice was firm, but it was quiet and gentle in her ear. Why was he acting like this, all he wanted from her was a wife, she didn't even know why he even wanted to marry her. It was then she felt the tears that were running down her face like a river.**

"**Guards, come quickly." Zuko's voice was louder, but still had an odd way to it like he was trying not to scare her. This was so odd, not like Zuko at all.**

**Some guards showed up and started talking to Zuko. Katara heard nothing, all she could hear was a roaring sound in her ears and the cries of everyone who had been lost and hurt that day.**

**Before Katara even knew what was happening, she was pulled against Zuko, kneeling on the cold, hard ground, while Zuko pressed a funny smelling cloth onto her nose and mouth. Not long after that she faded away into nothing.**

*********** (A few hours later)**

**Katara awoke with a start. She was lying on a bed in a huge room in the North Water Tribe Palace, trying to remember what had happened when it all came rushing back to her. But, before she could even really react to what had happened, a door opened and in came a young looking girl in a Fire nation dress.**

"**Miss Katara, I need you to come with me, we have to clean you up before tonight."**

**Katara looked at the girl in wonder. "What happens tonight?"**

"**The big dinner to celebrate the taking of the North Pole, the handing out of the slave girls, and the announcement of your marriage to Prince Zuko, Miss Katara."**

**The girl came over and gently pulled Katara out of the bed and led her into a bathing room, undressed Katara and put her in the hot tub. But, before she could start to wash Katara, Katara exclaimed, "I can do that by myself, please leave."**

"**I am sorry Miss, I can let you clean your self, but I can't go, you could try to escape Miss."**

**  
With a sigh, Katara bathed her self under the watchful eyes of the Fire nation slave girl, wondering what was going to happen to her, her friends and family, and to the world.**


	3. Zuko really does love her

HEY! O.K. first I am going to thank all the great wonderful people who commented on my story.......

**ML7-**Thanks for the review! Katara will be fine eventually, and she and Zuko will get along.....eventually, but there will be fights.

**zukoXluver-**Thanks for the review! Sorry I spelled Aang's name wrong....I am dyslexic and my beta didn't seem to catch it.....but, I am glad you liked everthing else!

**zukoluver45-**Thanks for the review! I am up dating this now for you and whiteoak-alina united.

**whiteoak-alina united-**Thanks for the review! I am glad you found it interesting, I hope it stays that way!

O.K. I have one more chapter read to be put up, but after that I am still typing things up. But, I have spring break so I should be able to get more done! But, thanks again and please keep reveiwing!

**-----------**

**Zuko had heard that Katara had woken up and wanted to go to her, but thought that that would not be the best thing for the girl right now. She was getting cleaned up at the moment and after that she would be fed the tea that would block her bending. Zuko would see her before she got dressed for tonight. He loved that girl and didn't want to do anything more to hurt her, but knew he would have to. Tonight would hurt her, and the marriage to him would hurt her, and having to feed her that tea every day when she woke up and every night before she went to bed would hurt her, and wherever they lived, be it here at the North Pole, at Ba Sing Se once the Fire Nation had it, or the Capital of the Fire Nation, she would be hurt, and her brother's execution would hurt her. How Zuko wanted to make her feel better and fix everything. But, once the war was over things would start to look better and in time he was sure that the girl would come to love him. Suddenly, a thought came to Zuko, he could not fix what had happened or stop what was going to happen, but he could do some small things, like on the nights of the new moon he could not give her the tea and let her bend a little and he could leave her be and not take her, even after they were married. Maybe these things would help her warm up to him. They could go further when KATARA made the decision. This was sure to help. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in," Zuko said wondering what was going on…was Katara alright?**

"**Prince Zuko, Lady Katara-"**

"**Princess Katara, is she o.k.?"**

"**She is fine sir, but she won't drink the tea"**

**Uh Oh….this is going to be fun, Zuko thought sarcastically. **

"**O.k. I will see to her in a minute."**

"**Yes Sir."**

**The servant left and Zuko sat thinking for a moment before he got up to go see what he could do for Katara. This was going to be…interesting to say the least.**

**----------**

O.K. Later this weekend I should put the last finished chapter I have up! Please keep reveiwing and if any one has a good title for the story I would love to hear what it is! I have a few requests...

**1.) PLEASE tell if there is any thing about the charicters that I need to change, I want them to be as like them selfs as possible, but I still want Zuko o have a loving nature some what, though he will get mad at Katara when she fights him.....but nothing to bad....**

**2.) I REALLY need help with a title so PLEASE any ideas are welcome.**

So Thanks again for the great reviews and I hope you liked the new stuff!

~V~


	4. Katara is NOT happy

MORE! Finally! O.k. osrry I know it took for ever for me to get this out AND it is really short. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be good! Zuko and Katara will have a fight in the next chapter to. So PLEASE don't leave me and the story! Now time for thanks and then you can get on reading this chapter.

_**Also I dedicate this chapter to ML7.**_

**ML7:**** Thanks so much ever time I update you review and I can't tell you how much that means to me. You are also the one that got me to push this chapter out and start really working on this story again. Because I had kind of set it aside with everything else I am doing. So HUGE thanks to you.**

**whiteoak-alina untied:**** Thank you for the review. I am going to use the name for the chapter you gave me on the next chapter and I will also dedicate that chapter to you.**

**zukoluver45: Thanks for the review. Yes as you can see Katara is not sure what the tea is, but she knows it can't be a good thing for her.**

**november21: Thankies for the review. Yes the tea is suppose to block Katara's water bending. Sorry if I didn't make that clear in the last chapter. Don't give up hope on Sokka just yet.**

**joy the irish nut:**** Thank you tons for the review and glad you like the story!**

O.k read on now!

**-----------**

**I got a bath and dressed myself in a simple robe before I sat down at something and was giving a strange looking and smelling tea. I would not drink it, even when the servants insisted that I drink it. I threw a fit and spilled the tea every time they gave it to me.**

**They took away the tea because it was cold and I was glad to have it out of my presence. It made me nervous, but then the servant walked up with a new cup of it.**

**"You must drink this tea Princess-"**

**"Princess? PRINCESS!?!?!" With that Katara bended the tea and threw it in a water whip on the girl before her. The girl ran out of the room, only to come back later…this time with Prince Zuko…….**

**-----------**

O.K. next Wednesday or Thursday I should have the next chapter up. Please keep reveiwing and if any one has an good ideas would love to hear them! I have a few requests...

**1.) PLEASE tell if there is any thing about the charicters that I need to change, I want them to be as like them selfs as possible, but I still want Zuko o have a loving nature some what, though he will get mad at Katara when she fights him.....but nothing to bad....**

**2.) What do you think should happen to Sokka? Do you think he should be killed or not? I am torn so I really need to her what you all have to say about that.**

So Thanks again for the great reviews and I hope you liked the new stuff and please review again! The big green buttion is saying "Press me!"

~V~


	5. Zuko has an Idea and Katara's Worried

(Zuko's POV)

I didn't know what to do. I wanted-no I didn't want her too-I need Katara to drink the tea that would block her bending, also known as Chi Tea. But, I couldn't force her to drink it…WAIT! Her brother! I had forgotten about her brother's execution. I could promise to keep her brother from dying if she drank the tea!

I looked back a Katara to see her against the wall in a defensive position. The poor girl was just trembling like a leaf. All I wanted was to take her into my arms and tell her everything would be alright, but instead I walked to the door, opened it and told the servant standing by the door to go get me a hot cup of the Chi Tea and bring it to me, along with a bowl of sugar and a cup of cream. I wanted to make the Chi Tea as bearable as possible for Katara. After giving the servant my instructions I closed and locked the door.

With a sigh I turned to Katara to find her in the same place as before. I went and pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down saying, "Alright Katara, I have a proposition for you…"

(Katara's POV)

Zuko was just standing there, staring at me, for the longest time. When he came out of it I started shaking in fear thinking of all the things he might do to me. Would he burn me into submission? Have the guards come tie me up? But nothing like that happened. He just stared at me, then he acted like he was going to come towards me, but ended up at the last minute just sighing and going to the door.

He seemed to be talking to someone outside the door…I could not see who or hear what he was saying though. After a few seconds he closed and locked the door again. Then he turned and with another sign got a chair and brought it in front of where I was standing in my defensive position and sat down looking at me.

Then he said "All right Katara I have a proposition for you…"


	6. Zuko Anounces Soka's Execution

_ShakespeareActressVamp:_

_Hey peoples! _

_I know last year I did the worst thing possiable for a story I hardly updated. I hate when people do that with stories I am reading and I hate that I did it to ya'll last year. I am going to make sure that doesn't happen this year. (It's one of my new years resolutions. But, you have to understand the past two years my life has been like hell and there doesn't seem to be a change about that coming up any time soon, but I will just have to trug along. I am going to try to be posting at least once a month, but do understand I have a life. I have classes and shows. Please make sure to review and if there is something you really want to talk to me about feel free to send me a message here. _

_But thanks to all of you who have stuck around this long with a special thanks to ML7. Now on to the story.  
_

_Previously: _

_Zuko seemed to be talking to someone outside the door…I could not see who or hear what he was saying though. After a few seconds he closed and locked the door again. Then he turned and with another sign got a chair and brought it in front of where I was standing in my defensive position and sat down looking at me._

_Then he said "All right Katara I have a proposition for you…"_

Now:

(Katara's POV)

All I could do was stare at him with big eyes.

"I am going to be frank with you Katara." Zuko took a deep breath, "Your brother is suppose to be executed tonight with all the other males that were found here."

At that news I fell to the floor with tears streaming down my face. NO! NOT MY BROTHER! But, before I could actually hit the ground Zuko managed to caught me in his arms and slowly lowered me to the floor. I gave into the temptation to bury my face in his chest and sob. Through all my tears I could a whiff of Zuko's comforting, natural sent, burnt cedar.

But after I had calmed down I heard Zuko saying, "No, no Katara, stop crying. I want to stop your brother's execution."

At that new my tears stopped and my face snapped back to look Zuko in the eye. Zuko was looking at me with such a worried expression, almost as if he thought he had broken me. But I really couldn't think about that right now, I had to plead for Soka's life. "Please save him! Please, I will do ANYTHING for his life to be spared."

After I said that Zuko pulled me into the chair he had been sitting in before and he stared pacing. "I am not sure how I will save him, yet." He said while he glanced at me to see my reaction, I for my part kept my face blank. With a sigh he plowed on. "But I WILL find a way to save him…IF you do something for me."

When that came out of his mouth I became wary of him. What could he want from me? Would he order me to love him? To _shudder_ **serve** him? Zuko apparently saw my shudder, because he was instantly on his knees in front of me, rubbing the bottom of my legs in a comforting manner. "It will be fine Katara. I promise the tea is not that bad."

When he had finished talking I had no idea what he was talking about. Zuko must have censed that or there was a puzzled look on my face, because he asked me what I shuddered about.

I looked down at my lap before I answered, "I was thinking that you might force me to-**serve** you in exchange for my brothers safety…"


End file.
